


Mine Is the Heart I Will Save podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Series: Mine Is The Heart I Will Save [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for ya, Bats. I’d give it all up if you’d just bend a little.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Is the Heart I Will Save podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine Is The Heart I Will Save](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409090) by [cyranothe2nd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd). 



  
**Length:** 46:01, mp3, 42.1 MB  
 **Music:**  'Shoot Your Gun,'  _22-20s_  
  
 **Podfic Link:**  [download here](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Mine%20is%20the%20Heart.mp3)


End file.
